gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravityfalls Wiki:Chat Policy
Code of Conduct Interpersonal conduct *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' **'Be courteous.' Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics). If you do discuss these topics, do so in a polite, respectful manner. *'No bullying of any kind.' **This includes things under the above point, but also things like shipping users that do not want to be shipped, mocking, , etc. Users found to bully others, even outside the wiki, are subject to banning. *'No swearing. ' **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. **'Allusions are acceptable. '''Words such as darn or crap are acceptable. **'Think everyone is 13. People the age of thirteen are the youngest users that should be on our wiki, so when writing something think that 13 year olds will read it. *'''No trolling, where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not impersonate other users.' Editing on the wiki *'Do not engage in, support, or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *'Do not make non-constructive edits', including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge gaming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count. *'Do not edit war', such as repeatedly undoing another user's edits unless they are blatant vandalism. See Wikipedia's 3 revert rule for more. General guidelines *'Create a profile, or edit before coming on chat. '''If you go on chat with 0 edits, you will be kindly asked to create a profile. You may also contribute to a discussion in the General Discussion board. This board is set up for that purpose. **''Notice: Temporarily suspended until Friday February 19th *'If you are under the age of 13 and tell someone you are under the age of 13, you may be banned. '''If you do not want to be banned, don't tell. Note, we base this off of the Wikia Staff's explanation here: link. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No advertisements.' Advertising other wikis is prohibited. *'If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it.' Site use '''Safety' For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Signatures Signatures are a way for you to "sign" your comments on talk pages, message boards, and in the forums (especially the voting forum). You are encouraged to make your own personalized signature for the wiki. However, per thread, there are some rules: *No obnoxious animated gifs (2 frame gifs are fine). "Obnoxious" would be determined by admins. *No more than 40 pixels in height *You must have a link back to your userpage or message wall in your signature (preferably both). *You must include your actual user name, or an image depicting it, somewhere in your signature. *No overly long signatures, especially if it makes the signature break to the next line. *Your signature must include the timestamp (UTC format, default info). *All image rules still apply. **Specifically, all non-Gravity Falls images must be uploaded on other wikis. Chat Emoticons Users may have a personalized chat emoticon if the user is either a current or past staff member (admin, chat mod) or is a general user with over 3,000 edits. Chat RP Role playing is allowed on the chat. However, if a chat mod or admin asks you to stop, do so the first time. If the user in question continues to RP, the user is subject to being kicked and/or banned from the chat. You are also able to RP by typing : Category:Guidelines